Wedding datehp
by hermy81290
Summary: Summary: Hermione has been single and lonely ever since her break up with Seamus, read as everything goes wrong, and the guy who is pretending to be with her, becomes Hermione’s love.rnHrh, HrSeamus, RLavendar, SeamusLavendar also has appearances from Dea
1. Default Chapter

The Wedding Date-HP 

Summary: Hermione has been single and lonely ever since her break up with Seamus, read as everything goes wrong, and the guy who is pretending to be with her, becomes Hermione's love.

**Hr/h, Hr/Seamus, R/Lavendar, Seamus/Lavendar also has appearances from Dean and Pavarti.**

_Chapter one: getting ready to fly._

_Hermione Granger had moved to America, five years previously aged twenty-two, to get away from her already awkward life. She had dated Seamus Finnigan during her seventh year at Hogwarts, and everyone, including her parents thought that she was surely going to be the first to marry. But when the year ended, Harry disappeared, Ron started a relationship with a series of fan girls and Seamus bumped Hermione off and left her helpless. That was the moment she decided to take her past life throw it away and move to America, the only problem was she had never gotten over the hurt of Seamus's, her actual fiancé at the time, leaving her. The hurt was still fresh and she truthfully wanted nothing more but to win him back. _

_Hermione was sat in her flat, the cereal box, empty lay upon the table, the bowl lying unwashed in the sink. The sound of the tap dripping, in rhythm with the clock's ticks. Hermione heard the usual footsteps, which signalled the post arrival, she strode over in her pink, frilly pyjamas and looked at the letter on top of the pile. She picked up the letters and took them to the coffee table, bills, bills, oh look another bill, she thought to herself. Then she found an unusually fancy letter, laced with a Lavendar ribbon, written in a curly script; Miss H.J Granger and Guest. Hermione wondered for a moment, then ripped open the envelope with a slight elegance, she bent over the parchment inside and read; _

_Miss Lavendar Mary-Anne Brown and Mr Ronald Billius Weasley are inviting you, Hermione Jane Granger and your guest, to join them as they make their vows. The wedding begins on Thursday the 4th of June. Please RSVP so we can arrange reception numbers. _

_Hermione wondered for a moment why they had not used owls instead of the muggle post, and then she remembered that Ronald and Lavendar didn't own any owls, and that they were supposedly living in a muggle community. Hermione liked the post anyway, owls took days even a week to arrive, post only took a few days even if that, Hermione put the letters away, and pondered for a moment. The she remembered 'oh dear!' She didn't have a guest, she hadn't had anyone since Seamus, and she would look absolutely miserable and lost without an escort. But Hermione didn't even have a best mate, to take along for moral support, let along a guy who could pose as her boyfriend. Then it hit her, that article she had read, weeks ago in a muggle magazine. A guy, who posed as escorts for people just like her, Hermione scrambled round her apartment looking for the article, and then she found it lying under her bed, next to the newspaper. She traced the guy's details up in the paper, and rung the number below, hearing a familiar but not so familiar voice. Her eyes lit up when she heard him accepted, for a sum of £6,000; he would pose as Hermione's boyfriend during the wedding, strictly professional. _

_The time came for Hermione's flight back to her home, London, back to good old England. Hermione wondered whether Harry had kept in touch with Ron, whether Seamus was really going to be best man at the wedding and whether the guy, who's name and picture, she had not seen was everything he was cracked up to be. She slammed her stuff into the taxi waiting and jumped in, the trip to the airport was uneventful, and consisted of Hermione reading the magazine article repeatedly. It said that;_

'_It isn't just a job, it's my life. Some people are lonely, some just need moral support, Im there to give them a helping hand.' _

_This man, who has asked to remain anonymous, has been doing this job since his leave of school, But just incase you are wondering, his details can be found in the ads pages of most newspapers._

_Hermione didn't know what to expect; she pictured a small, mousy haired, spotty man greeting her on the plane. What a nightmare, she really hoped he wasn't going to be like that, thank goodness she was not a seer, otherwise, she may have turned round to leave the airport. The airport was full of commuters and families, visiting relatives or going to work, she lowered her baggage onto the conveyer belt and smiled as she showed her tickets to the gate master. When she had boarded the plane, she took in her surroundings, a woman with short black hair and a fake tan stared at her, _

" _First time?" Hermione looked back and nodded, she didn't like the thought of planes, and by the way she had been frantically reading the safety manual, anyone would have saw she was uncomfortable._

_The not-so bushy haired girl walked over to put her hand luggage in a compartment, when the steward asked, " Are you alright?" Hermione, sweating and messing with her hair, replied frantically_

" _Any moment now a guy, who I don't know, is going to be in compartment 3b, to escort me to a friends wedding." The steward nodded and spoke calmly " Well here's a guy who's arrived." He, the steward, gestured to the compartment 3b and ushered her over. Hermione stepped slowly to the guy, she took in his profile, and his raven- black hair was draped over his eyes, glittering in the sunlight from the window. She said _

"_Hello, are you here to be an escort?" The fairly tall man, in front of her spoke in a quite familiar voice, just as on the phone. " Yes, you must be… wait a moment, I don't seem to know your name."_

_Hermione, who had lay onto the chair, seemed to have fallen asleep, during the man's talk. He sighed, taking a seat behind her and resting into a slumber._

_When Hermione woke up, she stared behind her, not realising her hair was bushy and her mascara looked terrible, then she remembered who was here " Good morning" the slightly tanned man behind her replied, obviously holding back a laugh. She suddenly grabbed her mirror, and looked at her face, suddenly going red, Hermione ran to the bathroom to apply her make up and sort out her hair. By the time she got back, the plane had arrived at Heathrow, and she was being hauled in a taxi to her parent's house, out in the country. She sat chewing her fingers, a nasty habit, while her escort laughed silently, ruffling his hair. When they arrived at the house, Hermione smiled, the holidays she had spent here in the country- side, held many happy memories. One of them her and Seamus's engagement although it didn't end happily ever after, though nothing ever did. _

" _DARLING, so happy you could come. The wedding is taking place not far from h…And who may I ask is this charming young man?" Hermione blushed as her fake escort, kissed her mother's hand and said " Why, I am your daughter's boyfriend, surely she must have mentioned me."_

_Mrs Granger shook her head " No, we haven't heard from our daughter, since she moved to America. Anyway, you must come in, my husband will take your bags while I show you where you will be staying." _

_Mr John Granger, appeared taking the bags and struggling all the way upstairs following the rest upstairs._

_When they arrived upstairs, Hermione realised her mother had taken them to her old room, " Are you going to show my escort where he is going to sleep? I know how you don't like people sharing rooms."_

_Emily Granger, her mother shook her head and turned to Harry, " Hermione seems to think I'm harsher than I really am, you can both stay in this room." With that she went downstairs, her husband behind her, Hermione turned to the guy " I'm really sorry about this." They both stepped into the room, while Hermione unpacked her stuff, shoving her childhood things away, the black haired beauty walked into the bathroom and ran the shower. Hermione felt herself turning red when she heard him step into the shower, but she only turned rosy when he asked" Can you pass me my shampoo?" _

_Hermione almost ran in and out of the room, skidding across the floor, she then decided to question the man about the article she read. " So, in this article I read, you said that all women have the love lives they want." She felt the shower stop and the man step out Hermione swung round on the toilet seat upon which she was sitting and faced the wall. Unbeknown to her that the minute she decides that it would be ok to turn back round, he was standing right behind her. Hermione made a loud scream, as she saw his private parts, and swung quickly round, back to the wall. The man got a towel on and spoke " Yes, you can only get a man when you want to, when you stop wanting to be lonely, then you will." She turned back round, relieved he was now wearing a towel _

" _Anyway I didn't catch your name."_

_Hermione replied " Oh, my name is Hermione, what is yours?"_

_The man stared for a moment, sighed deeply and said, " My name is Harry, Harry James Potter."_


	2. the shock and the soon to be married

The Wedding Date-HP 

Summary: Hermione has been single and lonely ever since her break up with Seamus, read as everything goes wrong, and the guy who is pretending to be with her, becomes Hermione's love.

**Hr/h, Hr/Seamus, R/Lavendar, Seamus/Lavendar also has appearances from Dean and Pavarti.**

_

* * *

Chapter two: The shock and the soon to be married._

_Hermione stood for about a minute, contemplating what she had just heard. Harry James Potter, best mate for seven years, hero of the wizarding world, was doing this for a job. Little did she know, Harry recognised Hermione on the plane, was comfortable in doing his job, and happy to be seeing his best friend getting married to Lavendar Brown._

" _So," Harry spoke first nervously, he had never felt like this with any of his other clients._

" _So, err, what do you want me to do? Just be your uninvolved escort, or do you want me to pose as your boyfriend?" Hermione blushed, blood rushing to her cheeks, sweat almost dripping off her forehead, but slowly she regained composure, 'This will be fine, you know him, so it wont be as hard, just a few kisses on the cheek and it'll be fine.' Hermione told herself._

" _Err, how about we just pretend you are my boyfriend, a few kisses on the cheek, should be enough to convince everyone, then we can just go back to our normal lives." She stuttered, Harry laughed to himself 'Oh this should be really awkward, but funnily enough, I'm not bothered about kissing her at all.' Harry smiled and stripped, right in front of Hermione, watching her face turned to horror _

" _You are paying for me, you get the whole package!" He had stripped down to his boxers revealing a quidditch toned chest, climbed into bed and was slowly falling asleep, while Hermione grabbed pillows and made a barrier in the middle of the double bed, they had to share. She fell asleep slowly but peacefully, and didn't wake until late next morning._

_Today was Thursday and they were visiting, the soon to be married, couple. Hermione trying to remember last night's events was reminded by a soft moan in her ear. "Hermione, we need to go, the meeting is in twenty minutes." Hermione realising the urgency in Harry's voice, scrambled out of bed, realising she was fully clothed " How did I get dressed?" Harry giggled some what childishly _

" _Oh don't worry, I didn't look or anything, I just dressed you, so we wouldn't be late."_

_Hermione looked shocked, but decided now wasn't the time, she ran to the black car waiting outside, and hopped in, while Harry leaped, almost like a lion into the driver's seat, speeding them down the road. When they stopped, they saw a fairly large castle/house, which looked rather magnificent, a quidditch pitch strewn up outside, a lake and vast gardens. Not to mention a golf course and tennis court, it was everything to dream of. He opened the door for her as she stepped out of the car _

" _After you." Harry seemed to have grown into a fine gentleman, not to mention a fine looking man._

_They walked into this magnificent hall, following a sign, pointing to the courtyard where they would be having lunch, this fine summer afternoon. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and stepped out to where a table was set and a crowd was sat. Taking their places at the table, Molly Weasley stood " Welcome to the Weasley- Brown pre- marriage lunch. We are glad to have you all here to socialise with us before our party tonight, may I thank you all for coming, and let's eat shall we." Suddenly food appeared upon the table and everyone began to load their plates, Harry took one look at Hermione and noticed her uneasiness, " I know something is the matter, what is it?" Hermione looked deep into his emerald eyes " Seamus, is my ex-boyfriend now, and he is the best man." Harry scanned the table, and saw a miserable looking man with, sandy coloured hair, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. " He doesn't deserve you. If he left you I mean." Hermione looked tearful, but Ronald, stopped the full flow. " Hello Hermione, I'm really glad you could make it. I sent an invitation to Harry, he said he would be here, so I should look out for him." Ron smiled and then sent his eyes towards Harry, who was trying hard not to look obvious " So, Who are you?" Ron said unpolitely to his best friend._

_Harry bent over the table to shake hands with Ron " I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He laughed while Ron tried to figure out what he had just spoken. Then a smile crept to his face, as he embraced Harry like a brother, totally oblivious to the fact that Harry and Hermione had arrived together. _

" _Long time, no see!" Ron and Harry said at the exact same time, Hermione giggled, as her two friends started chatting about quidditch, like they were still at school. _

_Later, back at the house, Harry and Hermione were getting ready for the party tonight. " Right, so we are going to go into the party holding hands, a few kisses during the night and then meet everyone." Hermione shouted, putting a charm onto her hair, twisting it up into a knot, while Harry was tapping his foot impatiently. _

_By the time they got to the party at the burrow, Hermione was a bag of nerves; he grabbed her hand, dragged her over to the bar and ordered her a drink. She was just beginning to relax when Lavendar, who Hermione had grown close to during Hogwarts, started making out with Ron next to the bar. She moved away and walked off unfortunately bumping into Seamus outside, while Harry was chatting to some of the relatives. " Hi." Seamus said feebly, looking at his feet, slowly he pulled Hermione into an awkward hug, which thankfully was interrupted by Ginny Weasley "Oh, you don't mind if I take Her away from you do you. Oh of course you don't, you left her all those years ago, I'm sure another minute won't hurt." Ginny smirked at Seamus's cast down face as he walked away, to the patio._

"_What do you want Gin?" Hermione said to the not-so little Red head. _

" _How did you end up with, Harry Potter? He is gorgeous and tall and absolutely perfect. Is he good, you know…?" She turned red, Hermione that is, when Ginny asked and replied " Ginny. Is that all you think about?" She laughed, her hair flowing down her back,_

"_Yes, it was worth a try." With that the pair, ventured to the bar, where thankfully neither the bride to be nor Seamus were in appearance. Harry meanwhile was stood outside talking to the sandy haired player, "So I was with her, and you know I still have feelings for her, but now she's taken, supposedly by some black haired beauty." Harry blushed at his words and replied " Are you sure you deserve her mate. Even now, you feel you have changed." Just at that moment Hermione noticed the pair talking on the patio, she walked up to Harry, and made out with him in front of Seamus, who walked away rapidly. _

_Hours later in the middle of the night, the pair finally arrived back at the Granger home, but instead of going inside, they ended up sleeping in the motor boat outside, which had been unused. The events that night were mostly forgotten, well sort of, if you catch my drift. Harry woke up in the morning, while she was still asleep, crept to the kitchen and at down for breakfast with John Granger, who spoke " So I'm glad to see someone is making use of her." Harry looked shocked, why would he talk about his daughter like that. " I mean the boat!" He corrected, seeing the look on his hopefully soon to son in law. When Hermione got herself up, she scrambled together her stuff and walked into the kitchen, bumping into Harry, who was looking tired as ever. Hermione asked " What happened last night?"_

_Curiously Harry replied "Nothing."_


End file.
